Valentine's Day: Disney Star Style
by xTeamJonasMileyx0
Summary: This story is about 4 different couples and how their day goes for them. But drama the day before could have a questionable outcome for some..COUPLES: starts nelena/miam, then taylena, niley, jemi, and kenielle!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: HI! so i wanted to do a cute dramatic valentines day story:) This is only the prologue leadning into the real day...the main story is suppose 2 be like the movie that just came out...you know will all those diff people and how they spend it? haha so enjoy and ill post the main story soon!**

**I dont own Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Taylor Lautner, or others. **

_On this special holiday,  
some couples may break, and some may stay.  
They will realize their love for one another,  
And know they belong with them and no other.  
Hearts are broken, questioned to be healed,  
But in the end, true feelings are revealed.  
Six couples are involved in this story,  
Read on about their tales, i promise--nothing gory!  
Anything can happen on this Valentine love-fest,  
so sit back, and enjoy this possible mess;)_

**~PROLOGUE~**

FEBURARY 12th- 2 days before Valentine's Day:

With Nick and Selena:

"Nick?" Selena asked as they were pulling into her driveway after another "date."  
Selena did really like Nick, and thought this time it could be more serious than it was the last. Him and Selena were good friends, and she was there for him when he was trying to get over/missing Miley. During his tour and in his picks of songs at concerts, he had stopped singing Before The Storm, a special song for him and Miley, but that couldve only been because she was there. Not that he was actually OVER her. He couldve been trying to show Selena and some of his wiser fans that he doesnt miss Miley, though he probably did. Even though their publicists wanted them to hang around eachother to help their careers, she thought it could turn into something real--unlike last time where she found out she was just a "seatfiller" cause Nick still loved Miley. She's beginning to think its that case again.

"Yeah?" He asked, stopping the car and looking at her. He could see the pain and worriness in her eyes.

"Why am i never enough for you?" She asked abrubtly. "Why is it that even though this isnt a real relationship, i though you could maybe actually start liking me for REAL this time, cuz i think i started falling for you and..."she trailed off, trying to swallow the lump in her throat as the tears start forming.

"..And what Sel?" he questioned gently, putting a hand on top of hers comfortingly.

"And," she sighed "and that we could make this faux-relationship into what we had--or what i THOUGHT we had--in 2008. I was happy Nick, but then i found out why you even liked me and now--"she sighed again, letting the tears fall.

"Please don't cry," Nick said reassuringly. "Look, i thought i was over Miley, i did, but when i saw her yesturday, it was like all those feelings came back. No matter how hard i try, i don't think i will ever stop loving her. She was my first love Selena. She is the holder to the key to my heart, as i am to her." He tried wiping her tears away, but she pushed his hand away.

"But why can't it be like that for us, Nick? I know she was your first love, its hard to forget about them, i know," she sniffed and took a pause. "but is there someting wrong with letting yourself like or even love someone else?"

"No. Well yeah...ugh i don't know!" Nick groaned, running a hand through his thick curly hair. "Do you honestly feel happy with me Selena? If this was a real relationship, would u feel you are doing the right thing to yourself? Its hard watching someone you love, be with someone else..for me. and maybe someone feels like that towards you." Nick finished crossing his arms. Selena looked up at him, thinking for a minute.

Maybe Nick was right. She knew that it would be dumb to ACTUALLY go back to Nick--he was an amazing guy, but going back would contradict all she had said about him last year, plus it was SO not worth getting hurt again. Yes, there is forgiving and forgetting and people deserve second chances, but when those people are still in love with their first love, there really is no point of trying. She realized right then and there he was his happiest with Miley. That smile on his face was huge, and the glow in his eyes was beautiful. She never seen that when they were together. He also wrote his deepest and most heartwrenching songs for Miley. Like "Stay". Everyone debated on who it was for at first, then started assuming it was for Selena because they were "together." But her and Nick both knew it was really for Miley...i mean have you LISTENED to those lyrics?! It was his way of a final "begging her" to be with him, and to let her go and be happy for now. He really loved her, and was always on cloud 9 with her.  
That made her sad, but happy in a way that he was happy-and thats what she wants him to be..happy. The point of letting go of someone was to let them be happy, and thats all she wanted for Nick. Maybe her "falling for him" again was just the fact they got closer in this crazy "dating" thing, and they are just close friends, like best frieinds. His last line stuck to her though: "...maybe someone feels like that towards you.." OMG. Taylor! He has been there all along. He tried getting her back a few days ago, but she wouldnt let him in--she was too caught up in this Nick thing. She gasped out loud, realizing something else; she was truly happy with Taylor. She fell in love with him, but didnt think it was as real as it was with Nick. But the thing is, it was more real with Nick then ever. Nick Jonas may have been Selena's first love, but Taylor Lautner was her first TRUE love. And that's how Nick felt towards Miley. His first love is his true love--they needed to be together. Selena feels super guilty for ever interfering with that, or stopping who they should be with.

"Selena...? Selena? Are you okay?" Nick was waving a hand in front of her face to make sure she was okay. She was better than okay. A smile broke out on her beautiful face.

"I'm great actually." Selena said, wiping the excess tears from before. Nick gave her a confused look--after all she just went from broken to happy in a matter of minutes! "I was zoned out because i was thinking. Thinking of what you just said, and my happiness and.." she faded again to smile some more. "And you're right. We would be fooling not only ourselves, but others too. You were my first love, Nick, but you belong to someone else. As do I." She smiled thinking about Taylor, and how ecstatic he will be when she tells him everything.

"Selena," he smiled, he was happy she understood and that she can be with who she TRULY loves, same for him. "thank you SO much for understanding. You are truly an amazing girl, and i dont regret you being a part of my life." He pulled her into a hug and she hugged back.

"I dont either Nick, and your welcome." She pulled back. "So, i guess this means we are 'breaking up' huh?" She smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but how do we get it out to the media? Should a 'source' say something, or should we just say that this whole thing was bogus?" Nick questioned. She giggled-he was cute when he ranted.

"We probably shouldnt say it was bogus, that will be bad. I guess we will get one of our publicist to release the info and whatever." she shrugged. "Well, i guess i should go now..thank you Nick."

"For what?" he cocked his head to the side.

"For making me realize I should be with Taylor, and you should be with Miley...sorry if i ever stopped that." She looked at him apologetically.

"No problem. And you didnt. You probably made us realize how much we need eachother, and that time apart can sometimes be good." He smiled. She did back as well and opened up the door.

"Well, it was nice hanging with you. Now we can be like really good friends right?" She asked.

"Of course! You're like a sister to me. Now, go inside and call Taylor..go get your man." Nick replied with a wink.

"Aw thank you. And okay i will..as long as you go get YOUR girl away from Kangaroo-I mean Liam!" The both chuckled at Selena's accidental wording.

She waved a final goodbye and Nick backed out of her drive way, planning his way of getting Miley back. He had seen her yesturday while in the recording studio, and while Selena was still in NYC--a day or two after Taylor came by for her. When she got in her house, she knew she was her happiest ever while with Taylor, and felt so comfortable around him. She was herself and not changing in anyway. With that, she immediately dialed his number.

**FLASHBACK for Nick a day before--**

**_Nick walked in the studio, not sure what to expect when he saw her for the first time in 2 months. Sure, she had gone to one of his concerts in Dallas, but they didnt really get to talk much-only before the show, but it wasnt enough for Nick. He was in love with her still, but it pained him cause she was with Liam, and they were strictly 'best friends' for now. He knew and she probably did to that NEVER works for them 'cause they have a special connection that truly never fades away. So when he opened the door and saw Miley, his heart beated fast in his ears. He could feel his throat tighten in nervousness. He knew right then and there he still loved her. No matter how much he wanted to deny he didnt, he did._**

"Nick! Hey!" Miley squealed as she saw him go through the door. He smiled and gave her a hug, happy to see her. "I havent seen you in forever, i missed you!" She giggled.

"I missed you too. A lot." Nick answered. She flashed another beautiful smile and they walked back to the producers. Oh how he loved that smile on her gorgeous face. She was wearing a simple white tee with ripped jeans and her old Converse. Weird he was pretty much wearing the same thing, except his pants werent ripped. The whole day was filled with music, laughs and memories. And one more thing Nick was sure he felt--love.

"So that song Stay," Miley started as they were getting ready to leave. "if you dont mind me asking, who did you write it for? it's a beautiful song." Nick wanted to fall through a hole right then and there. He can't admit right to her face that it was for her. Especially since he's "with" Selena and that she really loves Liam. It will crush him because it will only hurt that she wouldnt feel the same about him ever again.

"Uhh, well that's not important really, it's the uh song that counts right? No matter who it's for?" Nick tried to cover up his answer with a bunch of fluff..he was good at that. He always danced around any question that was too personal or weird for him to answer in the past. Ex: 'Are you dating ____?' 'Well, we are great friends, we are just haning and having a good time' haha it shut them up quick.

"Oh," Miley said, looking slightly disappointed for a second, but then smiled. "yea your right. People would always ask who songs were for, but it doesnt really matter to them." She was right. But his fans were dying to know, and he could tell she was too.

"I would tell you, but then that would ruin the beauty and mystery of the song." Nick added in while smirking. She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Ohh-kayyy fine Mr. Mysterious." She sighed dramatically then laughed along with Nick. "So how are things going with Selena?" This almost pained Miley to say as much as it pained Nick to hear her say it.

"Uh, good!" Nick fake-smiled. He had 2 try his best to sound cheerful, because Miley-along with the rest of the world-thought "Nelena" was real. "How's uh, Linel?"

"Liam," Miley corrected him, but he purposely messed his name up-he didnt like LIAM. "and he's great! He's really good to me." Was it just Nick, or did it sound like Miley was not only trying 2 convice him of this, but also herself..?

"That's..awesome." Nick said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but it sounded as fake as most of the people in Hollywood. Miley is smart, she probably saw right through it, but she didnt say anything that she did.

"Yeah, hah. Well, i have to be going now. It was nice seeing you Nick." She hugged him tight. "Maybe we can hang out again soon?"

"Yeah, definitely!" Nick said a little too excited. Miley gave him a weird look but laughed. "I mean, just for old times sake and all..hah." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and nervously. She just nodded.

"Okay, so ill call you later so we can plan it. See ya soon!" She kissed his cheek and headed off to her car. Nick stood there grinning wide, feeling the place where her soft lips touched his cheek. She passed him and they waved one last goodbye before Nick headed to his car. His head-no his heart was confused.  
  
**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

FEBURARY 13th- a day before V-day:

With Miley and Liam:

Miley was sitting on the couch with Liam, cuddling close to him. She thought she was really starting to fall for him, but when they would kiss, all she could see was Nick's face. That wasn't suppose to be happening. Why was it that just spending a few hours with Nick 2 days ago made her weak, and almost fall in love with him AGAIN? Okay, she will admit, she always still loved Nick, but she thought she finally was over being IN love with him.

She couldnt love him again though. He was with Selena, and judging by the pictures it looked like it was getting serious. So when she asked who Stay was written for, he probably didnt wanna hurt her feelings saying it was for Selena, since it was SUCH a powerful song. When she first heard it, she thought it was for her, but as "Nelena" rumor progressed, she was SURE it was for Selena. That made her sad, and forced herself 2 be with Liam more. She liked him, but she was starting to think of it how it was in the summer/fall of 09..an attraction. He was a goodlooking guy, and had a HOT accent. But because they had to make out alot for the movie, they had a PHYSICAL attraction towards eachother. Not a real crush. She thought over time it turned into a real crush, but now she realized it didnt. But they were really boyfriend girlfriend, and she can't do this to him.

"So, when were you planning on telling me you were with that Nick guy the other day?" He said coldly. Her eyes went wide. Oh crap he knew. She sat up smiling at him.

"Silly, what are you talking about?" She said in a fake "you're so cute" kinda voice.

"Cut the crap Miley, i saw the posts online." He spat back. He looked angry. Liam was a little hypocritical--he told her to get off Twitter, he told her to not read all those gossip sites, yet HE can and DOES?!

"Okay, WHY were you reading gossip sites??" Miley asked sternly.

"A friend of mine told me to check it, and i saw the posts. Why didnt you tell me?!" He was in her face now, she was scared.

"It was just to record a song! It wasnt like i planned this on my own, or went on a date! it didnt mean ANYTHING!" She yelled back. She was partially lying though-it meant EVERYTHING to her. But she didnt wanna admit that to herself OR Liam.

"Okay, so you wouldnt mind that i hung with Stacey yesturday while you were busy?" He smirked cruely. Now that was just mean.

"Stacey?! As in your EX Stacey?!" Now Miley was the one angry..no she was PAST that.

"Yea, just like you hung with your ex Nick." He crossed his arms.

"Okay, but OBVIOUSLY you planned this with her! How could you do this to me? All i did was do stuff for Disney, not go out and flirt with Nick!" Miley had hurt all over her face and it was evident in her ocean blue eyes.

"No, actually Stacey planned it. And i enjoyed it. More than i ever enjoyed hanging with your slutty ass." He shot back. Miley's mouth hung open and she stood up, refusing herself to cry. He stood up as well.

"So you went out on a DATE behind my back? That's basically CHEATING Liam! How could you cheat on me?!" She cried out. Her heart was crumbling--okay so maybe she did fall for him, but she pushed that thought away.

"It wasnt really 'cheating,' i would see it as two people hanging out, catching up..just like you and Nick." He replied smugly.

"Okay, me and Nick were best friends even BEFORE you and i started dating. Heck, we dated while we were still filming that movie! So you have absolutely NO right to say who i can hang out with, and you can't control me ALL the time!" She yelled while getting in his face. He pushed her roughly.

"Don't you yell at me, you whore. I'm not the one prancing around with like no clothes on, and playing a bunch of guy's hearts. I am honestly through with all this crap Miley!" He glared at her. Miley couldnt believe her ears. Who was this the guy and what happened to the one that made her happy for about 8 months? She let a tear fall down her cheek. "Stop crying. You arent even sad you're just gonna find some other dude to screw around with within a day." Miley slapped him-HARD.

"You have no right to say any of that. I am NOT a whore, and i DONT play with a bunch of guys hearts. My own heart is confused, and all i did was hang with Nick. I have in the past so YOU can shut your damn mouth 'cause you are NOT my father and you DONT own me," Miley shouted bravely to him. "Why are you being like this?!" Liam glared down at her.

"I can do whatever the hell I want. You know what? You are a spoiled brat who doesnt deserve any love from ANYONE. I hope you know that. " Liams words were ice cold, and almost seemed to slice through Miley's heart. "I am breaking up with you, i can do way better than a skank like you anyway." Liam scoffed and left, slamming the door shut.

Miley had to sink in what just happened, and when it finally hit her, she ran to her room and cried hard in her pillows. What he said was awful, and THAT hurt Miley more than him actually breaking her heart.

**~Later that night...**  
Miley was still crying hard, and she needed someone. Someone who will no matter what always be there for her...Nick. And Demi, but she needed Nick more than anything right now. She picked up her phone and dialed his all too familiar number.

"Hello?" Nick answered almost right away.

"N-nick?" Miley managed to choke out through her sobs.

"Miley! Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked concerned. He was already getting his shoes on and grabbing his car keys off his dresser.

"I need you." She said in a small, vulnerable voice.

"Say no more Miles, i am on my way as we speak." He put a jacket on and ran to his car, the phone still in his ear.

"Thanks." She hung up without him getting a chance to respond. she curled in a bawl by her favorite spot on her window sill, waiting for Nick. Within a minute he was there, either from him speeding or that fact that he lives in the same neighborhood as her. He ran right to her room and she was immediately secure in his arms. He held her so tight, as if it was 3 years ago when they were young and in love, where he would do this just to be close to her.

"Shhh," Nick whispered while he rubbed her back as Miley tried to catch her breath from crying hysterically. "Will you tell me what happened now?" Mily calmed down by the sound of his soothing and calm voice, and looked up at him and nodded. For about an hour, she told him everything, from how they started out as a publicity thing, to something real, to him calling her those terrible names.

"He said that to you?! I never liked that guy Miley, how could he do any of that to you!?" Nick was freaking out.

"I-I don't know, and i can see why you didn't..sorry i didnt listen to you when you first told me he wasn't good news..back in Septemeber." Miley looked down ashamed.

"Hey..hey," Nick pulled her chin up gently to meet her blue eyes with his chocolate brown ones. "Don't be sorry, you are an independent person, and I know probably better than anyone you don't like it when people try to tell you what to do. And he is wrong about what he said. You DO deserve love, more than anything, he is the one that doesnt. If he cant appreciate what an amazing girl you are, then he isnt even worth it okay?" Nick added while looking right in her eyes, wiping the tears falling from them.

Miley nodded and thought how Nick tried so hard to get her to be with him..she suddenly realized Stay, that beautifully heartbreaking song, was written for her.

"Nick, i need to know something and i need you to be completely honest." Miley stated, tears were already starting to form, knowing full well how painful this is gonna be for both of them. Nick nodded, and she closed her eyes for a second, then took a deep breath. "Was Stay written for me?"

Nick looked at her and saw pain but a bit of hope in those eyes of hers. He had to let her know. And the only way he knew he could do that was to sing it to her, then she would know. He looked right in her eyes, took her hand and a deep breath just like she did.

_"It's hard to believe,  
where we are now.  
You're hand in mine babe.."_

He squeezed her hand and kissed it as he sang that part.

_"Feels right some how,  
But now it's okay,  
So don't make a sound.  
Cause it's almost perfect,  
So, baby, Don't you look down."_

As he sang this, Miley's eyes quickly filled with fresh tears and her chin started to quiver. And by seeing her like that, Nick started tearing up as well.

_"We've had our past,  
I know babe,  
let's leave that behind.  
Cause none of it lasts,  
All that we have is tonight..."_

He stood up, taking Miley with him, holding her closely. He finished the rest of the song while starring down at her beautiful face. Even if it was all puffy/blotchy from crying, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world in his eyes.

_"Tell me...that you'll_," he swallowed as he hit his high notes. By now, tears were pouring down his face as well as Miley's. "Stay." He spoke that last word in a hurt voice.

Miley cried all over again, wrapping her arms around his neck and burrowing her head in his chest. He cried along with her. "I love you Miley. I'll never stop." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her forehead then let go of her.

"But...why?!" Miley suddenly yelled. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner Nick?! We couldv worked everything out and i wouldnt be in this situation and.." She was crying all over again. "And we wouldnt have to be pretending everything was okay as friends, and how can you say you love me?! You're with Selena and--" She was ranting on, this only broke Nick's heart more to see her this upset.

"We broke up. It was never anything real anyway," He said simply and sniffed, trying not to cry more. "Look, i wanted to say things months ago, but you seemed so HAPPY with Liam, and i care more about your happiness then anything, so i had to pretend--"

"HAD TO?!" She glared at him. "You didnt HAVE to do anything?! If you were honest with me, everthing couldve been different and better..." She shook her head, not wanting to get angry with Nick; afterall, he came over to comfort her. "Can you just...leave?" This made Nick's heart stop practically.

"What...?" He was a little shocked.

"I dont wanna fight with you, and obviously we are getting no where with this so i wanna be alone now." She replied.

"But Miles, i can help you--"

"Nick," She sighed. "No. I know you think im just pushing you away and not letting all my feelings out, but i need to be alone for a while okay?"

Nick knew she was right. He nodded and leaned down and kissed her cheek. They then embraced eachother, not wanting to let go. As soon as he was out the door, she fell back on her bed and sobbed some more, until she fell asleep from crying so much.

**hopefully the next day will be good for them! REVIEW PLEASEE:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: WOW a little late much? Hah sorry for longgg wait…I never got a chance to finish typing this cause I was busy with some other things...well enjoy! Remember, this is suppose 2 be Valentine's day with 4 different couples, and the only ones that almost work with each other are Taylena and Jemi (you'll see why) hah sooo yea...I'll stop rambling now and let you read it!:P**

FEBURARY 14th, VALENTINES DAY:

**With Selena:**

Selena was sitting in her room, eating pickles and watching gory movies. She wasn't in the mood to watch sappy, romance movies--ESPECIALLY today. She called earlier, but she was off in Australia. Oh yea, about Taylor (Lautner), he never picked up. OR returned her calls. So she assumed he was mad and ignored her, and that their friendship/love was over. This made her cry a lot, considering she just had to let one great guy go, and the one she truly loved doesn't want anything to do with her. It was 5:00 PM and all she did all day was sulk. Just then she heard a light tapping at her window. She got up, and looked out into the beautiful evening to see none other than Taylor smiling up at her. She was almost shocked, but ran downstairs and out the door.

"Taylor!" She was in his arms, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. He hugged back and set her down. "I thought you were mad at me, and just didn't love me anymore and--"

He cut her off with a soft, yet passionate kiss. "I could never stop loving you Sel. I got your messages and I understand everything. Sorry for not getting back to you earlier, I just wanted to surprise you." He handed her a bouquet of roses that he must've had by his feet when she ran down to meet him.

"Aww, thank you Taylor," She hugged him again. "I love you, too." This made Taylor smile.

"Oh, Happy Valentine's Day," He handed her a teddy bear with hearts on it and kissed her cheek. "Will you be my Valentine?" He gave a cheeky smile as Selena giggled.

"You're so cheesy," She joked, then leaned in and kissed him lovingly. "But yes I will. Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" He stepped even closer to her.

"Let me show you my answer." He muttered before pulling her in, connecting his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her back and she did around his neck. Finally, she was truly happy, and finally, Selena had a boyfriend she knew loved her for her, and wouldn't want it any other way. They went inside afterwards and just had a relaxing night in each other's arms, catching up on the things they missed while apart. Eventually they were laying in comfortable silence, loving the feeling of being so close to each other.

An hour later (6 PM) ~

"Sel?" Taylor asked.

"Hm?" Selena was lying on his chest as they watched a movie together.

"Are you still not talking to Demi?" Taylor wondered. Selena closed her eyes for a second, not wanting to talk about it, but she knew she had to. She paused the movie and looked up at him.

"Yea," She started. "But I don't know what to do. I miss her, a lot. The fight was so dumb now that I think of it, and it was my fault."

"It wasn't ALL your fault. Yeah, you got angry because she was spending a lot more time with Miley, but you were just afraid of losing her." Taylor answered. She nodded.

"I know. I just wish I can take back what I said, and I just want my best friend back, Taylor." She started to sob into his shoulder.

"Then how about you send her a text," He suggested. "Say something like you wanna talk tomorrow or whatever. I'm sure she wants to talk to you too. I bet she misses you just as much." He responded while rubbing her back. She nodded after thinking about it for a moment, and took out her phone and sent a quick text.

"There." She said after wiping her eyes and pressing send. "Now where were we?" She gave him a flirty smile before leaning down and kissing him. He kissed her back gratefully, running a hand through her luscious dark hair. They could stay in this moment forever; lying in each other's arms where they both knew they truly belonged.

**With Kevin and Danielle:**

Kevin had his hands around Dani's eyes, guiding her to a secret spot he set up for them. After all, it was their first Valentine's Day as a married couple, and he wanted it to be extra special. They took a plane out to a private island, and Kevin had a whole dinner set up; there was a piano player in the background, as well as a waiter to serve their food by their romantically set up table. The table glowed softly with small candles and had two roses in a small vase in the center, giving the full romance effect for the newlyweds.

"Are we almost there?" Dani asked for about the 5th time that night.

"Almost," Kevin responded chuckling. He could feel her excitement—after all she was practically bouncing on her toes with each step she took. He guided her off the platform of the jet and onto the soft sand.

"Ooohh we're on a beach?!" She exclaimed. She was in sandal heals and felt the sand between her toes. Kevin just chuckled again and led her over to the table. He pulled out her chair and set her down gently, then took his own seat across from her.

"Okay, you can take your blind folds off now." He smiled. She did and her mouth dropped in happiness and shock.

"Okay, walking on sand in heels is NOT easy--oh Kevin this is wonderful!" She yelled excitedly. She rushed over to him and kissed all over his face, ending with his lips. He kissed back with just as much passion, pulling her as closely as possible.

"Ahem." A voice said behind them.

They pulled away and got back to reality and looked up at the smirking waiter.

"Oh sorry," Kevin said sheepishly and straightened himself up as Dani walked back to her chair.

"It's fine," The waiter smiled. "I'm Riley, and I am going to be your waiter this evening Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. Here are your menus." He handed them both a menu and walked to the bar to get their water.

"He's nice," Danielle commented. Kevin nodded and smiled at his wife.

"You look beautiful tonight," He complimented.

"Thank you," She beamed. "And thank you for taking me out here, it's truly amazing and I don't know how I am ending up spending the rest of my life with an incredible guy like you." She added and smiled.

"You're welcome," He smiled back. "And I think _I_ am the lucky one." He winked. About 5 minutes later, Riley came back with their drinks and wrote down what they decided to order. While enjoying each other's company in silence, Dani looks nervous and like she wants to say something, but isn't quite sure how to say it.

"Dani, what's wrong?" Kevin asked concerned.

"N-nothing…just excited to be here that's all," Danielle smiled half-heartedly. Something must've been on her mind. Kevin could sense that, so he reached over and took her hands in his.

"Babe, you know you can tell me anything right?" He reminded her and she nodded, giving a true smile.

"Okay, well I was going to wait till later to tell you but…"She paused for dramatic effect. "I'm pregnant, Kevin." Kevin's mouth dropped open, in shock and in happiness.

"How…when??" He sputtered out. Dani gave a light laugh.

"Well, I'm sure you know _how," _she gave him a look and he grinned. "And I found out a week ago, when I was late with my 'monthly friend' and I decided to check just in case."

"Ohh…well that's great! I'm going to be a dad!" He exclaimed coming over and kissing Danielle with so much passion. It was like the two fell in love all over again.

Eventually, Riley came back with their food and they ate while discussing baby plans—such as a name, what to get, etc. They were very excited and couldn't wait to tell their loved ones. Kevin also gave her a gorgeous necklace with a matching bracelet. Both engraved in small print on the back "12.19.09 I love you forever."

Kevin takes out a guitar and plays a new song he wrote for Danielle, which left her crying with tears of happiness and love.

"Kevin, you treated me so well tonight…why did I get so lucky?" She asked, almost rhetorically wiping her stray tears.

"Oh Danielle," he chuckled. "Like I said before, _I'm _the lucky one here." He kissed her gently.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Danielle said to him, smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day Dani," He responded smiling back.

With Miley:

"Can you PLEASE tell me where we are going?" Miley asked for the millionth time. Demi shook her head no once again.

Her and Demi were having a GNO today because neither of them had Valentine's Day dates or boyfriends, so they decided to spend it with each other. Demi said she's driving Miley somewhere, and wouldn't tell her. So for the past 15 minutes, Miley has been begging Demi to tell her. She wouldn't though; she said it was a surprise. When Demi made a right turn, Miley recognized that they were pulling up to a trail her and Nick used to go through all the time when they were dating. They first discovered it when they were walking hand in hand on a sunny spring day in 2007. When they went through the trail, they also discovered this open field with tall green grass, where they spent countless hours on. It's the place he first told her he loved her. It was special. But why would Demi bring her here?

"Miley..? Miles!" Demi snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"What?!" Miley shook her head and looked at Demi. The car was parked, and Demi was staring at her with a confused look.

"You were zoned out for a good 2 minutes. What's up?" Demi asked.

"N-nothing," Miley stammered. "I-it's just…this place holds s-so many memories for me..." She swallowed the lump rising in her throat to prevent from crying. Demi hugged her from the side.

"I know. But you need to follow me okay?" Demi said gently. Miley nodded and got out of the car, following Demi down the all-too familiar path. It was still light outside, being 5 PM, and Miley could see rose petals trailing the bottom of the path. _'What's going on?'_ she wondered. At the end of the path, Demi stopped before the open field, blocking Miley's view of it.

"Dem, why did you stop?" Miley asked. Demi turned around with a smile, and stepped aside to reveal a sign that read:

_Miley-_

_I love you. _

_I always have, always will. _

_Forever._

_-Nick_

Miley's hand flew to her mouth as shock took over her face, and tears built up in her eyes. She thought about yesterday and all that happened. After Nick left, Demi came over with ice cream and they had a heart-to-heart about it all. Then, she wasn't sure if she still loved Nick, since Liam just broke her heart hours before. Now, she realized Nick was always there. He was her best friend when she needed him, comforting her, and she was too blind to see that their love was still as strong as it was in 2006-2007. HE was the one. Nick is her true love. Miley can't believe it took her this long to realize it. She was still in love with him, even if that love was buried for about a year and a half, it was still ALWAYS there. Like Nick. She turned back to Demi, who was smirking.

"Demi, when did y-you--" She stuttered out. But she was cut off by the sound of a guitar strumming. She turned around and saw in the middle of the small field, a certain curly-haired guy with dark-chocolate eyes, and a smile playing on his handsome face. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as the wind blew back the brown locks away from her stunning face. Their eyes were fixed on each other's, never breaking the gaze. She walked slowly towards him, as he broke off in the first verse of Hello Beautiful:

_"Hello Beautiful, _

_How's it going?_

_I hear it's wonderful,_

_In California._

_I've been missing you,_

_It's true..."_

He started strumming the chords differently, switching his sweet melody to Please Be Mine (the chorus)…very appropriate for Valentine's Day:

_"But I'll be there forever,_

_You will see that it's better,_

_All our hopes and our dreams,_

_Will come true, _

_I will not disappoint you,_

_I will be right there for you, _

_'Til the end,_

_The end of time..._

_Please be mine"_

He strummed the last notes, looking back up at a tear stained Miley. She smiled and embraced him tightly after he put his guitar down. He hugged back just as tight, kissing the side of her head.

"So will you be mine again, Miles?" He whispered in her ear. Miley moved away slightly from him to rest her forehead on his, gazing into his deep brown eyes. She nodded.

"Nick, I was always yours...it just took some time for me to realize it. I hope you know that you were always the keeper of my heart, no matter what." She smiled.

He grinned wide and leaned down and captured her lips with his own for the first time in what seems like ages. It was full of passion, want, but most importantly—love. The kiss sent sparks down both their bodies. After all this time, they still felt butterflies every time they kissed each other. It was like he fell in love with her all over again right at that moment. And the ironic thing is that this is where he told her he loved her for the first time. He pulled away after about a minute, staring down in her beautiful blue-green eyes. They were still close, their bodies pressed together, and he could feel her breath on him. Everything was right again. He had her and this time, he was not planning on letting her go ever again.

"I love you, Miley Ray Cyrus. Happy Valentine's Day," He muttered to her. He was longing to hear those three words escape from her smooth lips; after all, he hasn't heard them in almost 2 years.

Finally she spoke.

"I love you, too Nick. Like I said back then, I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you always. And I meant it." With that, she pulled him in again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He was caught off guard, but soon his arms snaked around her tiny waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him, as they continued to kiss. She ran her hands through his short curls, missing how long they used to be. But that wasn't something to think about now. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her mouth, but she was way ahead of him. She met his tongue with her own as soon as she felt it on her lips, and they were caught up in their passionate, lustful kissing. Nick backed up to the picnic blanket he set up, and placed her gently on it before going on it next to her. He kissed her softly one last time before speaking.

"I missed your kisses…wow that was so amazing." Nick said after catching his breath. His eyes were darker, filled with desire. Miley giggled and nodded her head in agreement. He moved behind her, pulling her back on him, with his arms wrapped around her. He wanted to hold her close.

"_I've got sunshine,  
one a cloudy day,  
when it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May.  
Well, I guess you say,  
what can me feel this way?  
Miley, Miley, Miley,  
talking 'bout Miley…"_He sung softly in her ear. This only made Miley's face light up even more. Just the fact that he sung their special song from when they were 13 to her now made her insides feel warm and mushy as those wonderful memories came flooding back. It was so much easier back then when they were young.

Miley took in the scene around her; the blanket was covered in rose petals, with a few candles arranged on it. There was also a picnic basket with a rose on top, obviously for her. This was all so cute, yet so corny, but so…Nick.

"Thank you for being there for me yesterday, by the way." Miley spoke after a moment of silence. Nick looked down at her and smiled.

"I'll always be there for you, Miles. No matter where we are in life, I'll be there—forever." He kissed her cheek.

"Don't start quoting your own songs now," Miley groaned jokingly as Nick chuckled and kissed her cheek again.

They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company, as well as watching the setting sun in the horizon. This truly was the perfect moment for them, ending—no BEGINNING the perfect Valentine's Day either of them has ever received.

"Wait, Demi knew about this?" She asked suddenly.

"Yep, she helped set this up, but I returned the favor for her." He replied grinning.

"What do you mean?" Miley questioned looking up towards him. He smiled and looked at Demi who was still by the trees.

"Joe."

With Demi:

She smiled as she saw some of her best friends find the lost love they had for each other once again. It was sweet, and made Demi feel a little empty inside that she didn't have someone to share it with. As she turned around to head back to her car since her job was done, she walked into a body. She looked up and saw Joe smiling sweetly down at her, as he held out a bouquet of flowers. She felt her heart beat triple in speed, and she had her mouth hung open in shock that he was here. He chuckled and pushed on her chin, causing her to close her mouth. If you didn't know, the past few weeks they have been spending countless hours together, recording a song, and even flew to Orlando to perform it. They hung out the whole time. Yeah, they are BFFs, like brother and sister...but they both knew they felt something more for the other. They always had, they just were afraid of ruining their tight friendship bond if they did something about it. But after spending so much time together, they knew they couldn't keep denying it.

"Joe...what are you doing here?" She asked smiling slightly.

"Well, I figured I take a stroll through the woods with some flowers," He smiled as she rolled hers and laughed. "No, I'm kidding, obviously. Nick helped set this up. He figured since you helped him, he will too. I uh, got you these." He handed her the bouquet, grinning sheepishly.

"Thank you they are beautiful." She blushed and inhaled their sweet scent. Joe took a step closer, his eyes still on her's.

"No, you are." He said softly. She looked up at him, and for the first time (well, if you don't count Camp Rock 2) their lips met. It was a quick, soft kiss, but she swears she saw fireworks. He took her hand in his, while still close to her. "Dems, I've been hiding this for a while, because I wasn't sure how you felt and I didn't wanna jeopardize our friendship. But, I like you…a lot. More than you know. And if you don't feel the same, it's okay--"

"Joe...Joe!" She laughed. "I do feel the same. Back when we met, I had a crush on you, but I got over it since I thought because you were 3 years older, you wouldn't like me like that. But I guess I was wrong huh?" She smiled sweetly.

"Oh so very wrong," Joe winked and grinned. He leaned down and kissed her again. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers. "Will you be my Valentine?" He muttered. She nodded and they were connected at the lips again, but he picked her up this time. He started walking down the path.

"Joe!" she scream-laughed, "Where are you taking me?"

"To the beach!" He shouted back. As he put her in his car and got in on his own side, Demi's phone buzzed, signaling a text message.

"It-it's S-Selena…" Demi said shocked. They haven't spoken in about 2 1/2 months, over a stupid fight. They said they were done being friends, but neither of them wanted it though. She missed Selena. The whole reason they stopped talking was from her being with Miley a lot, and the fact she let herself fall for Nick again, when she said she wouldn't and KNEW it would only lead to pain again.

"Read it then, see what she said." Joe smiled reassuringly. Demi nodded and opened up the text:

**'Hey Demi. i wanted to say hi and hope you're having a great valentine's day..I am. I really miss you, and im sorry for that whole fight that happened...i dont even remember what it was about. All i know is that i want my best friend back..i have so much to tell you. So enjoy whatever you're doing now and text or call me tomorrow. k bye:)'**

Demi could feel her heart swell with happiness and a giant smile broke out onto her lovely face. She shut her phone, letting Selena do whatever she is doing, and looked at Joe.

"So, what did she say?" He asked.

"She just said she missed me and was sorry for everything that happened. I should apologize too…but I can do that tomorrow." She added once she saw a flicker of disappointment on Joe's face. "I rather spend the rest of the day with you." She smiled. He smiled right back and started the car and headed to the beach. When they got there, he went around to Demi's side of the car, opening the door for her and took her hand as they ran onto the sand together.

It was one of the best nights of their lives. They held each other close while they stood at the edge of the water, and sat on huge rocks as the watch the sunset over the sparkling water. They kissed with just as much passion as a couple who's been together for 2 years…that's how much they cared for one another. Before they decided it was time to leave Joe held her close and whispered in her ear,

"Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful" leaving a beaming Demi as he kissed her cheek.

**~****aw:) sorry that Niley is the longest, its just they are my fav couple and i have a lot to say about them! lol but i made sure to leave at least a good amount for the others! i hope u enjoyed it and leave comments please:) also, do u think i should do an epilogue of what happens between demi and selena? let me know:) love you all xo**


End file.
